


The Resurrection of the Veela Empire

by lilblu



Series: Parallels of Greek and Wizarding [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilblu/pseuds/lilblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Task of the Tournament has caused of problems for Young Antheia Potter after it has ended that led to a new change in her life and how she has to cope, with the new changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purity of Antheia

I don't own Harry Potter. And would like to thank all the readers of my stories and thanks for the reviews even the negative ones so thank you. And this story will be a Fem! Harry and a bashing on Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger and the Weasleys.

A form swept it way through the hospital wing at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a silver light in front him that ran to the end of the ward to the office that lay ahead. The door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Severus what has happened and what is going on? And is that Ms. Potter in your arms?" came the woman's cries of shock.

"Hold on Poppy I Severus Tobias Snape Head of Slytherin House request the private and secluded hospital room for one Antheia Pasiphae Potter of Gryffindor House" Severus said as a white glow appeared next to the office at the end of the wing the group moved to the room where Young Ms. Potter was laid on the bed.

"Severus you know this kind of request is only done when the Head of House fears the Headmaster will interfere or that other students would or both what is going on?" Poppy said looking at the broken Potions Master.

"I found Ms. Potter being raped by Mr. Cedric Diggory and MR. Viktor Krum tonight at 10 p.m. in the dungeons not far from the Slytherin Commons and she is unresponsive right now and I felt a weird sensation so could you do a scan then call a Veela Healer since they specialize in rapes?" Severus asked the med witch who nodded.

"Ostende mihi inique agis" said Poppy waving her wand over the young girl who had porcelain white skin with raven hair that went down to her rear and she had on a ripped white shirt and tattered black school skirt. A white glow hit her and a read up appeared in the air above her.

"Well it seems the young men were very through one of whom I take was Mr. Krum cast a sex magic spell on her while Mr. Diggory stunned her and she was forcefully entered a good five times by both males, and it seems Mr. Krum knew a spell to counter act my contraceptive potions that I give all female of the castle at the beginning of the year and it seems that he also applied a fertility spell which means Ms. Potter is now pregnant with fraternal twins one from both males, which means that could try to have killed for line theft even though they raped her, which means she could be killed since she is a half-blood in the eyes of most of the Lords of the Wizengamot, this is not good I'm going to get the Healer" Poppy said running to the floo.

Severus sat in the chair next to the bed of his secret goddaughter which was a secret between him and Lily at her birth since she didn't even tell James she was friends with him again and she also made me take up the mantle of Lord Prince to help protect our flower.

The door opened again and Poppy came in with a woman who was supernaturally beautiful and was projecting a subdue aura, and her hair was a soft muted brown.

"Hello I'm Aceline Minuette Rusticolus of the Falco Clan" she said with a slight French accent, "I take it this is the patient, déesse être damné qui a ravagé et détruit sa si mal," Her appear went from beautiful to frightening.

"I have that in hand already madam can you heal her" Severus said trying to calm that furious veela who glared at him.

"Yes I can but some reason I feel like I help a sister Veela, Sir I need you to leave the room at once" Aceline said looking at Severus.

"I'm her godfather so I'm safe and I want to make sure how bad it was before I exact my revenge, Madam Rusticolus" Severus said looking at her.

"That is better, déménagement, réparation, pliage" she said after Poppy had sat down to worry, the three spells hit Antheia and caused her clothes to vanish off of her and over the night stand, repaired themselves and were folded. "Déesse Putain" she swore as she looked at Antheia to her porcelain white skin but cursed as she saw on her left shoulder the marking of a Phoenix.

"Did she have that birth mark at birth and did her mother" Aceline said getting worried.

"Yes why what does it mean to you" Severus said worried for his goddaughter.

"She could be a Phoenix Veela which is a line we thought was extinct and they are the ancient Veela Queens, do you know Muggle genetics the two of you because what I'm about to explain needs you to understand" she was shocked as both nodded "Ok Muggles have a genome of 23 chromosome pairs, wizards have a variance 24 is Muggleborn, 25 is Half-Blood and 26 is Pureblood, and most magical beings fall in the 25 range except Veela we are 26 and the only difference we have is in the sex chromosomes, for a normal female no matter what species is XX, and a normal is XY, with few variance like goblins are XgY XgX male and female, we Veela are xx, xX, Xx, and xY, the first two are the female that will display Veela characteristics and the last is a male who will display the characteristics," she takes a breath as all this was on a floating board so Severus and Poppy could see. "Now the third one will give you a typical normal witch or squib, Veela are not ¼ like what the Beauxbatons champions is trying to say you either get it or you don't, xx Veela are pure, unadulterated Veela that can produce their own children themselves you know how hens can produce an unfertilized egg, well Veela that is the same thing except our magic fertilizes it and then we become pregnant, all xx and some xX Veela can do this, xX is a ½ Veela which is what Ms. Delacour and her sister are since their mother was also xX, it was the luck of the draw that they both received the Veela x, so the next spell I'm going to do is determine what Ms. Potter is, montrer sa génétique" a pink light hit Antheia in the chest and pink letters above her chest, was the letters, xX. "So Ms. Potter is a veela and mostly like will be a Phoenix Veela, so she might be going through a radical change because the spell shows a forced genetic change she was originally Xx, was there any sex spells used on her for the rape if so what." Aceline said

"Yes two the forced conception spell and the plentiful mother spell" Severus said darkly.

"No no that is what's wrong she is going to give birth to two daughters and they will be expressing the Veela trait at birth like she will and Phoenix go through a flash fire effect," she pulled at her wand and says "Aphrodite's Blessing" a pink shimmer went up and then she turned to Poppy and Severus we must leave now the ward will make sure everything is ok and she will awake at 6 in the morning and built in is a restorer that will make it like she wasn't really raped mentally and spiritually an it would have been physical except she conceived she won't forget she has been raped but her soul will be at peace with it now let's go" the trio left the room as a pink glow surrounded fully as they left. In the room originating from the bed flames of pure white was form and it started to incinerate everything in the room that it touched well not the physical form of it but anything that was negative on it before resurged back at its starting point and Young Antheia was consumed in flames of white flames and unearthly scream was heard as black smoke came from her forehead where the legendary scar laid. Her long raven hair was glowing and was lightening in color to unearthly red color like her mother's even though pictures couldn't catch it and under her eyelids her emerald eyes glowed, and changing colors to match the color of the killing curses a vibrant neon green, her skin became unblemished her lips became rosy, as did her cheeks, her bust increased in size, she started to develop the perfect hourglass shape, and when the flames died out she was the most beautiful thing in the room and it was doubtful that nothing was more attractive than her at this moment.

The door opened and three people filed in, as she started to stir.

"Relax Ms. Potter, it's me, Professor Snape and a Healer, how are you feeling" Poppy said as, they took in the changes and gasp came from the Healer as Antheia opened her eyes to see the shade of the killing curse in them. She dropped to one knee immediately confusing Antheia.

"Why is she bowing, and what happened?" Antheia said confused.

"Ms. Potter I found you stunned and being raped by Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory outside of the Slytherin Commons, I brought you to heal, and find out what were the consequences of them raping you were," Professor Snape said looking at her.

"And they were, and that didn't explain why she is kneeling" Antheia said looking at the Healer.

"I'm Healer Aceline Minuette Rusticolus of the Falco Clan, which means I'm a Veela, and I'm bowed because you Ms. Potter have unlocked your inheritance and you are a Phoenix Veela, which makes you Queen of the Veela, and a powerful one from what my spell said you unleashed white flames which is strong, and the rape lead to you being pregnant with both Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory's child, so you are expecting fraternal twins that will look identical" Aceline said.

"Thank you for healing me and how am I a Veela, and is there a way to uh stop the pregnancy I'm only 14" Antheia said

"No pregnancy in Veela and Witches is tricky unlike Muggles it is dangerous to perform an abortion because the mother's magic is attached to the child or children in this case until the child is 5 years old it's a bond that is the maternal bond which last forever, now for you being a Veela it is because of your mother who I think received from her mother who might have been a mix between a phoenix and red tail hawk Veela, I know there is a fellow ½ Veela in your dorm, and she is a nicer type of Veela, that are songbirds I'm from the birds of prey line and she will be here before classes to get you dressed, and you are fully healed Madam Pomfrey will have your schedule to check your pregnancy, oh one last thing, as a Healer I can do this I Healer Aceline Minuette Rusticolus declare that Antheia Pasiphae of the Houses of Potter, Black, and Prince is unable to participate in the Triwizard Tournament for health reasons so mote it be" Aceline said as a white glow went up from her.

"So mote it be" Antheia said as a golden glow came from her.

"That was your removal from the Tournament you will find that egg you got yesterday gone, I shall take my leave until you give birth in July," Aceline bowed and left the room followed by Madam Pomfrey who said she would owl the schedule and she was free to go after her roommate brings her clothes.

"Thank You Professor Snape" Antheia said blushing as she realized she was naked.

"It's not problem my little flower, it's my job as your second godfather, now the Healer put a hold on your aura until the girl helps you to tame it, and stay away from Ms. Delacour she is ½ Veela as well but one who hates her heritage in the way that she uses and abuses it for her own goals, and Sunday I will call Lord Diggory and Mr. Krum to talk about their sons Krums are entitled but not in Britain so they will be addressed as Mr. or Mrs. Ok, and you are my second Heir that's why she said House Prince and you are Black's heir, and you are a princess, that just needs to be trained so my door is always open for you and talk to your godbrothers Draco and Neville ok" she nodded as he gave her a hug and walked out.

The door opened and a familiar golden brown head came in, and gasped before bowing to her.

"Get up Lav, I don't need you bowing to so can you help me" Antheia said

"Of course Theia, and so you know I'm a Icterine Warbler type of Veela, most Veela are determined by hair color as to what their bird is now true clothing spells that are needed to make you look good are in French, and make up can be done in Latin, yes veela wear makeup just not the kind witches do ok" Lavender said getting a nod from Antheia "so remember these ok"

"Coupe des seins" a white spell hit Antheia in the chest, "Oh is there a color you want Theia"

"Uh red" said confused what the spell does.

"Rouge, Forme" and now Antheia was wearing a red bra that was very form fitting.

"Wow Lav, does this make any bra you want? And in any color to" Antheia said stunned as she notice the lion embroidery on the cups.

"Yup, told you we had special spells and now the panties, culottes, rouge, forme" and a pair of a red panties form on her nether region.

"Thanks Lav now, school uniform probably will help now" Antheia said.

"Jupe noire, chemisier blanc, simple tuyau" with that sheer panty hose were now on her legs, followed by the black uniform skirt, then the uniform blouse.

"Interesting it's a good thing you taught me the hygiene spells huh" Antheia said remembering second year when they started developing.

"This was easy since I do this every morning makes, Par mad since she doesn't know them, and you can finally start hanging with us our now, and you can bring Hermione." Lavender said "Now the shoes hmm, noir 10.16 cm (4 inches) talons" now on Antheia feet were stunning heels.

"What about the robe, I doubt mine will fit now I'm a D cup now wear I was a B before this" Antheia said.

"Oh right you were more athletic built before your change, hmm Vestis nigra Gryffindor" the classic black school robes form with the Gryffindor crest, "Now make up hmm umbra caelum hyacintho" sky blue eye shadow was applied, "rosa rubor, hyacinthum glossa, rubra clavorum" rose blush, blue lip gloss, and red nail polish were applied on to Antheia. "Now you are stunning now for the hair, Duis tincidunt" Antheia hair was put into a classic twist, which made her look stunning.

"No Jewelry today because that is something you have to imagine perfectly, now let's go get Par, Mione" Lav grabbed her arm and off they went to the 4th Year Girls dorm in Gryffindor at 7 in the morning.

"Hey" Antheia said surprising Parvati and Hermione, by the way she looks. "Is Emma ok" looking at her roommate who was still sleep.

"Yea you know her," Parvati said looking at Antheia "Did Lav style you and what happened"

"Yes and later you two hmm you know, corrigas et plectam" a white glow hit the already dressed Hermione making her hair straight then plait, as Lavender did Parvati's hair.

"Now breakfast" the quartet head down to the Great Hall looking around to see most eyes turned to Antheia who looked different.

"Holy Cow what happened to you Anna" Ron said looking at her and she saw undisguised looks of lust from all the males in the room.

"I grew up Ronald," Antheia said making the girls giggle.

"Hermione when did you giggle and what happened to your hair" Ron said surprised looking at Hermione.

"I always giggled, and Theia did my hair this morning" Hermione said bluntly looking at Ron.

"Hmm, ok" Ron said went back to eating as the Headmaster stood up at the Head Table.

"Yesterday we saw four young people compete in the Tournament I'm proud to say this is well done and I want all 4th years and up to know and remember on December 24th is the Yule Ball and Younger students can come if invited by an upperclassmen, and for Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour and Ms. Will remember that they have to open the Yule Ball" he took a breath and said "Ms. Potter why couldn't I say your name in the statement about the Tournament like I should since you're a champion"

"Soronus, as of 6 o'clock this morning I have been withdrawn from the Tournament for health reasons that occurred last night, so I'm no longer a competing." Antheia said giggling at the looks of some of the students and faculties, as well as the foreigners.

"Really Theia you don't have to compete" came Lavender, Parvati and Hermione at the same time.

"Yes, it's what I have to tell you later, oh and don't get mad if I curse Diggory and Krum if they come near me, or any male except for some exceptions, I explain later but that's it" she said this after casting Quietus and right before Cedric Diggory walked up the aisle towards her.

"Sorry about you not competing anymore Theiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Diggory said as purple curse hit him from Antheia's wand.

"Let's go to History I will explain their leaving Diggory on the floor cradling his knees.


	2. The Truth of the Flowers

I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the Bonfamille characters.

The girls got to History and manage to get seats far enough away from the rest of the class and Binns to be able to talk.

"Ok last night I was raped by Diggory and Krum outside of the Slytherin Common Room and I was saved by Professor Snape, I guess I was healed last night because this morning I awoke to Snape, Pomfrey and a Veela Healer, from there I was told I was healed all the way, but I have become pregnant because of both of those idiots, with twins. (The girls gasped quietly enough not get attention) and it turns out I'm a ½ Veela, and a royal Veela at that from what the Healer said I'm a Phoenix Veela, and both of my children will be Veela, so it is likely, the rape did more changes then what the idiots expected, oh and Snape is my 2nd godfather" Antheia said sighing.

"Oh my, Theia what are we going to do about them" Hermione said quivering at the thought of rape in Hogwarts.

"Snape is going to handle it by talking to their fathers" Antheia said looking at Parvati who was scared about the rape.

"Well I have to teach Veela Customs don't I Theia, and maybe you two as well and you can stay with me in the summer Theia" Lavender said perking up.

"Wait I'm now sharing a dorm with two Veela and an exotic beauty how am I going to cope with the three of you now especially with Emma being the true oddball of the dorm." Hermione said faking sobs.

"Oh Mione you know we need you to help us study, and plus we need help with taking care of our goddaughters don't we" Parvati said giggling at Hermione.

"You are right, it's funny we are about to have two new girls in the dorm next year, I wonder what we do with Emma," Lavender said.

"Maybe request for her to share with the class under us or above us since she is not going to be happy about staying in a dorm with us" Antheia said.

"True unless we can get her to join us sometime and leave the 3rd years alone" Parvati said playing with her nails.

"Parvati, that's mean it's not like you two were that friendly when we got here" Hermione said looking at the two.

"Ok Mione, hey when are we telling Pads, you know she flip if she doesn't know and this was supposed to be a flirting year you know." Parvati said pouting.

"I know girls but blame Dumbledork for reinstating the Tournament" Antheia said looking at Binns.

"So about the Ball, what do you all have to wear, and dates ladies dates" Antheia said giggling.

"Hmm I got a periwinkle ball gown, with some nice 2 in heels that match" Hermione said

"I have, this shocking pink sari styled dress" Parvati said.

"For appearance I have a simple black gown" Lavender said "Theia you"

"Mrs. Weasley got me this bottle green gown that looks like it could have been a wizards robe but altered, I swear that room thinks I'm a boy with long hair half the time" Antheia said

"Oh I saw that now pretty at all hmm, since wizarding dress robes are horrible, I might use some of the veela spells to make our gowns if Theia could help, because I have magazines that are muggle that we could get inspiration from and I know Parkinson has some Victorian gown that is outrageous because she wants to match Malfoy, and most of the other pureblood girls went to France to get their gowns, Britain seems to love Victorian wear for women." Lavender said pouting making the girls giggle.

"Now dates, dates" Parvati said gushing.

"Hmm I'm thinking Neville" Hermione said blushing causing the girls to pause.

"Really Mione" Parvati said

"Hmm nice hair, has muscles from the Herbology work he does, and a perfect match except for his shyness, but Hermione can conquer that and make him a Lion, a perfect Reincarnation of James and Lily Potter huh" Lavender said getting Parvati and Antheia laughing at Hermione who bright red.

"Ok Lav your turn," Hermione said glaring at the trio.

"Uh hmm Seamus, want to see what he is about" Lavender said giggling.

"I say Dean" Parvati said looking at Lavender giggling.

"Look at that class is almost over" Antheia said get glares from the girls. "Really girls I just got raped and I'm powerful enough from what the Healer left me as a note I could have children on my own" Lavender was shocked and surprised, Hermione and Parvati confused.

"Really Theia, you're strong enough to, because the council says if you can't natural create flames above blue then you couldn't, I'm produce green flames good for healing but really" Lavender said talking a mile a minute.

"White which means it was ultraviolet spectrum now and Veela can reproduce asexually as well as sexually if they have enough power to" Antheia said helping Hermione and Parvati understand.

"Lucky girl you don't even have to have sex now that it is confirmed you can produce girls by the boat load now" Lavender said huffed up.

"That's right you would only produce girls so if you want boy you would need a man so spill Theia" Parvati said get the topic back on track making Hermione shake her head.

"Fine I'm interested in Caprisio Bonfamille Duke of Odessa, and I talked to him right before the First Task actually and he said he would want girl who could think for herself so" Antheia said blushing.

"Owe a titled man you and Hermione go big don't you" Parvati said giggling as they packed their bags since class had ended after worm information out of Antheia.

"So speak of the devil himself" Lavender said as a boy with red brown hair styled back and mesmerizing blue eyes and stood about a good 6'1 was walking towards them in the standard Durmstrang uniform.

"Hello ladies may I take Ms. Potter for a talk" he said

"Sure take her just return her for Charms come ladies lets go to the Common Room for our break and mess with the boys" Lavender said grabbing Parvati and Hermione.

"Hey Caprisio what is that you want?" Antheia said without blushing

"To see if you ok after cursing Diggory, and hearing you have a health problem, mon amour chéri I thought we agreed no secrets" he said looking at her.

"Can you keep it between us, I was raped last night by Krum and Diggory and now I'm pregnant and a Veela Princess" Antheia said looking at him.

"You know I keep between us hmm, Krum I figured would do that since you took some of his spot light Diggory that's a surprise, like I'm about to say this Antheia mon amour would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball, and possible being my open fiancée since we have been engaged since I was three and you one, and I will blood adopt them and we can start a joint dynasty of Veela Queens if you want" Caprisio said purring into her ear.

"I would love to" Antheia said as he brought out a white gold ring that had a ruby cut into the shape of a heart that was as big as her pink nail with small pink, white and red diamonds surrounding cut into looking like roses. She squealed hugged and kissed him before saying "So My love, what are your robes looking like for the Ball"

"They are the standard Durmstrang formal robes so think the U.S. Navy uniform black slacks, red jacket, black shoes, with a fur trimmed red cloak. Militaristic at it's finest huh" Caprisio said looking at her.

"Hmm let me guess blood red huh, and the style let me guess Prince Charming in Cinderella" Antheia said.

"Yes now I feel bad about sneaking here during the summers with my little brothers and showing you that movie" He said pouting which he stopped when she kissed him.

"Then I guess I make myself into a version of Cinderella to match just not a ball gown I think" Antheia said picking up her books. "Now I have to go since I know you have to be back on that boat I see you at lunch were you will sit with me and then declare a blood feud with Krum and Diggory understand"

He nodded and they separated and went their own ways.


	3. The Blood Feud

I dont own Harry Potter or any other characters that might appear.

After talking to Caprisio, Antheia walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room To meet up with the rest of the girls when a dark shadow grabbed her from behind and forced her into a unused classroom.  
"me karat da govori latinski,fac mihi loqui anglicus" said a heavy accented voice which made Antheia look at the person in front of her. Which was Viktor Krum.  
"Hello Potter I see you are up and about after our enjoyable night last night and don't think about using your wand because I assure I made sure to prepare for this now bitch take off your clothes and get on your knees" Krum said  
Antheia got nervous and didn't realise her aura was swelling up around her and to make matters worse Krum was getting closer to as she was frozen in a state of shock.  
"Bitch I said strip now" Krum grabbed her by her right arm when Antheia screamed so loud it turned into a shriek as she transformed into a being of fire. Her hair turned into a multitude of white flames, white wings sprung from her back claws and talons appeared on her hands and feet. And in the palms of her hands were balls of white flames that she started lobbing at Krum who had to run for cover behind a desk as her Veela took over to protect her and her growing chicks.  
The door was blown open and standing at the door was Snape and the girls who sensed her distress. Lavender ran to Antheia and grabbed by her arm and released her aura to help stop Antheia.  
"Theia stop he is not worth your rage come back to me now" Lavender said as her soft green glow surrounded her. As she was doing this other girls showed up before Parvati and Hermione could ward the room from intruders.  
"My Queen stop this scum is not worth your rage" one voice said before being joined by the other girls that had entered the room to stop the enraged fourteen year old. Antheia felt the calm auras and reverted back to her normal self.  
"Uh what just happened?" Antheia said looking around confused  
"From what I guess Mr. Krum decided he wanted to repeat what happened last night and your Veela was enraged and called for help while attacking him so I'm taking Krum and excusing you ladies from class to discuss Veela culture and Misses Patil and Granger you will be excused as well since your her best friends." Professor Snape said as he stunned and bound Krum. With that he left the room with Krum.  
"So who are you guys?" Hermione said looking at who entered the room  
A pretty blond looked at Hermione before answering " Granger i'm suprised were in the same House anyway I'm Patricia Stimpson 6th Year Gryffindor and a Songbird Veela" then bowed to Antheia.  
Next came a pretty brunette "Romilda Vane 3rd Year Gryffindor, Songbird Veela" then bowed to Antheia.  
A red hair answered next " Mafalda Prewett, 3rd Year Slytherin Red Tailed Hawk Veela" she bowed to Antheia.  
A raven haired girl went next "Daphne Greengrass, 4th Year Slytherin Hawk Veela" she bowed to Antheia.  
Another raven haired girl who looked like the last said "Astoria Greengrass, 2nd Year Slytherin, Hawk Veela" she to bowed.  
And finally another red head replied "Tracey Davis, 4th Year Slytherin, Red Tailed Hawk Veela" and she bowed.  
Lavender gasped as she realised what was going on around her since she was focused on Antheia to notice the other girls to Hermione forced them to talk.  
"Girls I did know you would feel her presence yet, Parvati, Hermione, Theia this is the Hogwarts Troupeau, in simple words this is all the Veela of Hogwarts, thankfully you call did not call the Beauxbatons Troupeau and Durmstrang only brought men and one woman." Lavender said happily. So the girls settled down and discussed what was going on and how they shall deal with it. They finished when the bell rang and they went to the Great Hall for dinner and all the Troupeau plus Hermione and Parvati went and sat at the Gryffindor Table where faces were disgruntled by the Slytherins joining the Lion Table. And the hall got silent when the two visitng schools came in and three girls ran to the Gryffindor Table.  
"Bonne soirée à la reine,I Drew Tanaka 7th Year of Beauxbatons and Hawk Veela extend my congratulations to you My Queen" said a raven haried girl who bowed to Antheia before taking seat.  
"Bonne soirée à la reine, I Silena Beauregard 7th Year of Beauxbatons, Beauxbaton Troupeau Matriarch and Hawk Veela welcome you My Queen" a beautiful brunetee said as she gracefully bowed before taking a seat next to the other girl.  
"Bonne soirée à la reine, I Piper McLean 6th Year of Beauxbatons, and Hawk Veela extend well wishes to you My Queen," a unique brunette girl said as she bowed to Theia, who sat down next to Parvati.  
"Thank you ladies for your warm support and welcome" Antheia said as Krum and Diggory came in through the door at the same time were all could see and hear them.  
And as one both said "We accuse Antheia Pasiphae Potter of Line Theft of the Houses of Diggory and Krum because of her seducing us and making sure she was with child after she seduced us" They both shared a grin after saying this causing all the purebloods in the room to yell at Antheia when a presence was felt in the whole room causing everyone to be silent even the Hogwarts Staff and the visiting Headmasters.  
"I Caprisio Emmelianio Rafaela Son Tega of The Noble House of Bonfamille, Duke of Odessa declare on my blood and honor that the Houses of Krum and Diggory have disgrace my family and House with their dishonorable actions of raped my betrothed to get revenge on her forced entry of thi farce competition, I declare Blood Feud on you, I declare BLOOD FEUD ON YOU, I DECLARE BLOOD FEUD ON YOU" a crimson glowed left Caprisio and latched onto Krum and Diggory which marked they were now in an open blood feud that could kill them.  
"ENOUGH, there will be no calling of a blood feud, I'm sure Ms Potter has beguiled these young men just she beguiled you into her bed to make her standing better, I'm will call auror to take her away" Dumbledore said upon rising to his feet and staring Antheia down, which caused her magic to react and all Veela in the room magic to react as she stood.  
"I HER ROYAL HIGHNESS CROWN PRINCESS ANTHEIA PASIPHAE OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSES OF AGLAIA, POTTER, BLACK, PRINCE, PEVERELL DECLARE BLOOD FEUD AGAINST THE HOUSES OF KRUM, DIGGORY AND DUMBLEDORE FOR DISHONORING ME AND STEALING MY INNOCENCE I CALL ON YOU MOTHER APHRODITE TO STRIKE VENGENCE ON TO THEM" A surging white glowing came from her joined by the pale pink glow of all Veela in the room and latched on to the three men who were stunned by her declaring feud and the Houses she claims. when another stood and yeled.  
"Bonne soirée à la reine, I Fleur Isabelle Delacour lay my life and magic at your feet My Queen for dishonorable actions towards you and to our people have mercy on me" Fleur's pale blue magic came out for Antheia to see, then the three French Veela started whispering into Antheia ear to tell her what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but had to leave you with a little suspense and a bit of a cliff hanger.


End file.
